Dark Saiyan Angel
by SilverMistt
Summary: It's the beginning of dragonball. Bulma was searching for the dragonball much more earlier than originally. She became like Goku and together they trained. Before the last Martial Arts Tournament opened, they had visitors coming to earth. What will happen? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: New Story because of a new IDEA! Lol. Any way read! For me please!_**

**_Disclaimer: Me no own DragonBall Z!_**

Bulma was standing on Kame island's beach side. She thought about what happened 4 years ago. It was when she first met Son,Goku at the age of twelve. She'd learned about the dragonballs earlier and went to search for them. It was dark. Night time, of course. A full moon shining above the mountain tops. The small dragonball was just up ahead and there was a rumbling noise. The ground was shakings violently. Flashes of light shining on each side. A mighty roar sounded through the night. Bulma didn't want the fiasco to deter her. She was naïve and to hot headed to think about it. She had just wanted her wish. Then a giant furry foot had stepped in her way, making her crash her vehicle against it. She stepped out with her handgun and shot at it but that only made a hand just as big as the foot grab at her. She screamed with all her might when she met the face of a monkey with red eyes, no pupils. Then the sun had just came up. Sunrise. The monkey had shruck and dropped her on the ground and when she looked up, Bulma came face to face with a naked boy that didn't look more than 8 years old with a long furry tail. Bulma didn't know what to do at all, just as she was about to leave, the boy woke up. His innocent black onyx eyes looked at her in curiousity. His hair was defying gravity and sticking in five different directions.

Bulma wanted to yell at him to put some clothes on, but he already ran of screaming 'grandpa' 'grandpa'. She had went to yell at him to come back but he was already gone. She looked at her radar and saw that the missing dragonball was where he was headed. But when she got there, that boy was crying over a body. She came closer to look at it and was immediately shocked in horror. It was an old man. He had an orange jacket and a green cap on his head. His face was unrecognizable. It was mangled and torn. Blood was pouring from different parts of the body and he was somewhat flat. Like he was crushed.

"Grandpa!" He cried again hugging the dead body. That was when she felt something for him. Bulma went and hugged him. Blood had gotten on her clothes and skin but it didn't make her let go of him. The little boy cuddled against her chest as she cooed at him.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay, kid. Don't cry. Your grandpa wouldn't wan't you to be sad. I'll take care of you. I'll keep you with me forever."

The boy looked at her."Really?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Really."

That day when Bulma promised to take responsibility to care for him, she felt like she had grown up to a new level. He didn't know anything about the city. She taught him everything except her genius. They were still going on her dragonball hunt but were intercepted by Pilaf and his crew. Most of the time they got away but just when Goku was going to make his wish, the one Bulma said he can use to get his grandpa back, she was shot by Mai, Pilaf's best guard. That had put Goku in a tough situation. Either wish back his grandfather or wish back Bulma, the girl that became somewhat his mother. He thought real hard about it. How he always had to save Bulma but he came out okay everytime. So seconds before she died, Goku told the dragon he wished that Bulma was just like him in everyway. The dragon's eyes glowed red and Bulma's body slumped. The dragon disappeared and the orange balls flew in each direction across the earth. Goku was distraught when she didn't move. It was happening again. His mom, Bulma, died. His grandpa died over a year ago now she died just this minute but right in front in him. He cried out his pain. His months of training and fighting was glowing around him in a white aura.

Just as he was about to take off after Pilaf and his crew, who were frozen in fear at him, a scream had rung in his sensitive ears. He looked at Bulma, who was now levatating above him. Electricity was buzzing around her. She was howling in pain. Her hair became a little spiked, sharper and turned a raven black color. Muscles were forming. Her skin became tanner, darker than her light creamy flourescent tone. A dark brown, long furry tail potruded out of her tailbone from her lower back. She grew from 4'11 to somewhere around 5'8. With one final scream, a black aura blew around her fiercly, then she fell with a light thump. Goku rushed to her and knelt by her head.

"Bulma?" He said, shaking her shoulders. No response.

"Bulma." Silence. He was frantically shaking her shoulders now but this time he didn't say her name.

"Mommy, mommy!" He pleaded loudly."Please, mommy, wake up. Please." He pleaded. He was to busy looking at her face for her response to see her tail moving around then curl around his own tail. He jumped in the air and looked behind him at his tail.

"Goku," A deep feminine, yet deep husky voice said. He looked back into Bulma's eyes. They were different. Her left eye was the same color as his but her right was still blue but only a shade darker. Like Midnight blue.

"Mommy!" He cried, jumping on her. He nuzzled her neck with his nose, tears silently streaming down his."I thought I lost you." His tail was still around hers and it tightened. Bulma wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey, sorry I worried you there." Bulma whispered. That's when a lot of knowledge bombarded her brain. Something about Saiyans. Pictures of people that look like humans that have tails flew around her mind. The bloodlust for fighting, training, ability, ki, and much more. She was learning a lot. That's what Goku is, she wondered, a saiyan. But now I'm a saiyan just like him. They're suppost to be aggressive, violent, but Goku is gentle. At least he's the exception. She can feel loads and loads of energy flowing through her new veins. Bulma felt powerful and free. Then she remembered how she got in this situation in the first place and turned her now enraged face towards the little green bafoon, a human, she can say it now she's a full-blooded saiyan, and an orange yapping fox.

"I suggest you leave right now before I kill anyone of you," Bulma snarled, baring her enlongened fangs. The scurried around each other, trying to get away from her. Bulma smirked and humphed in triumph. She patted Goku on the back and set him on his feet."C'mon Goku we have to find a village or a solid forest to stay in."

"Okay!" Goku started sniffing around and ran east. Bulma shook her head then assed herself. Her small developing chest had grown to a probable c-cup. They were straining against her bloody shirt. Her shorts were ripped and tattered and she definitely felt more sexier with her black hair and tan and her hips were wider. But right now she had to get to Goku. She ran after Goku, catching up to him quickly.

The months had past quickly. Goku and Bulma met Oolong the pig in a village where they stopped him from collecting pretty girls and took him to come with them. Since the dragonballs had activated again they set out for Goku's new wish. They were travelling the desert when they met Yamcha the desert bandit. When he saw Bulma he promptly ran away. He was cute to her, but too childish at the same time. She was positively serious these days now. When he had attack, she was sleeping. She knew Goku would take care of it but they were making so much noise, she woke up to chew him out when she saw him. He had a floating cat with him named Puar. She was instantly annoyed by them and just snorted after they ran off and grabbed her hungry Goku and a cowarding Oolong and went into his dynocap makeshift camping trailer on wheels. They were attack, _again_, by Yamcha but this time, Pilaf's lackeys came back, too. She was laying back on the bed after a shower, clearing her mind. Bulma heard someone come up the stairs. She thought it was Goku, coming to sleep with her like he always did at night. He loved laying on her stomach. She had taken a shower but didn't have any clean clothes with her since her dynocaps went missing so she just layed in bed with the sheet covering her head. The figure stood by her bed then was speaking in a low voice but she heard it clearly. It was Yamcha and he found out about the dragonballs. She felt a hand touch her chest and fondle it. He thought it was a dragonball but it was a lot softer. She was glaring at his shadow through the sheet. He lifted it up only to meet the scowling glare thrown at him by the female saiyan and her naked body. Bulma used her tail and smacked him hard across the face after he screamed.

"Tch, fucking pervert," She hissed, grabbing him by his neck and threw him down to stairs into Puar who was coming up. Puar shivered under Bulma's heated glare and directed Yamcha to leave the trailer. She checked on Goku and found him snoring away by the table and Oolong just came in but with a gun.

"They came inside?" He asked, his beady eyes skimming appreciatively over Bulma's sheet covered body.

"What do you think, pig? The man came in and cooped a feel thinking I was a dragonball," Bulma grunted.

"How did he find out about the dragonballs?" Oolong asked, surprised.

"Probably because you had ask Goku about them when I was taking a shower," Bulma suggest."They were outside the trailer so they heard it by the open window over the table."

"How did you know we were talking about it?"

"My ears do more than just frame my face, Oolong."

Oolong laughed nervously. Bulma knew that he was thinking of ditching her, but she would be able to find him easily find him. Bulma asked him if he could get her clothes washed and dried while she slept and he said okay so she left. They had exactly 5 dragonballs, they need two more. The next morning Bulma came downstairs and shook her still sleeping son. He didn't wake up so she said the one thing that would get him up.

"Goku, I have a giant buffet of food for breakfast made." Three...two...one...

"Food? Food! I want food!" The now fully awake saiyan child ran around the room sniffing then he turned to Bulma, who stared at him with one full eyebrow up and her hand on her hip.

"Good Morning!" he beamed.

Bulma chuckled and ruffled his hair."Morning, baby."

"So when can I eat?"

Bulma laughed again and scooped him up in her arms."C'mon let's get you a shower before we find Oolong for food." Bulma trotted to the bathroom and found Oolong brushing his teeth.

"Morning Oolong!" Goku chirped.

"Hey kid. Morning Bulma," Oolong waggled his eyebrows. Bulma grunted and stripped Goku before putting him outside the tub. Oolong choked on his toothbrush when he looked at the two."Hey close the curtains if you going to be out in the open, Goku!"

"Why?" Goku asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"Because, I don't want to see another guys anatomy." He barked.

"Anatomy?"

"Ye–," Bulma cut him of by hitting him on the head.

"Leave him alone Oolong, he's still small and younger than you and I'm still teaching him." Bulma huffed, going back to tub."Pay no attention to the pig , he's being an idiot." Bulma said, turning on the water to fill up the tub. The tub filled up and she put herr finger in it to see if it was warm enough and it was at the correct temperature. She pulled Goku into her embrace and stepped in the tub after dropping the sheet, not caring if Oolong was watching or not. Goku splashed around making Bulma hair get soaked.

"Goku stay still for a little so I can wash your tail," She scolded. Her and Goku's tail were still sensitive when pulled but it didn't hurt as badly. They trained their tails for hours during the day and was extremely exhausted before falling asleep. Bulma finished Goku's bath and looked out the tub for a towel and saw Oolong a few feet away. With a camera trained on them. Her scowl came on full force behind her hair and her visible left onxy eye burned right to his soul, piercing it with fright. Her long tail snaked out of the tub and smack the offending device out of his hand. The force of the hit made the camera shatter on impact against the wall.

"Oolong, I suggest strongly that you go get the towels I left upstairs before I cascarate you and bring me my clothes." Bulma hissed."Knock on the door before you come in."

Oolong didn't need to be told twice. He was out of there. Bulma cradled Goku to her chest and hopped out of the tub, using her ki to dry them.

"Can I have some food now? Goku asked.

"Yes, yes Goku, you can have food." She said, dressing him. She patted his back, opened the door, and pushed him towards the kitchen."Go on."

She closed the door, only for someone to knock on it. She opened the door by a crack and snatched the clothes and towel and slammed it shut. Then heard a thump. Hmm...she must've hit Oolong. Eh, serves him right. She looked at the outfit and screeched. It was a bunny outfit complete with bunny ears and a puffy tail. Her own tail whipped back and forth in irritation before she wrapped it around her waist. Oolong is so going to get it. She put on a pair of black silk underwear with a matching bra. At least the pig had good taste in undergarments, unfortunantly. Left the stockings and put on the bathing suit like bunny costume. She check the mirror and the outfit was skin tight so she used her ki and sliced the clothing around her stomach, leaving it a two piece. It looked good. She also had cut a small hole on the back of the panties and all so her tail can be free. Bulma ditched the red high heels and bunny ears and left the bathroom, going upstairs to get her black boots then downstairs to the kitchen.

"You look good." Oolong giggled.

"Put an apple in it pig." Was all her response."Now that your done eating go drive."

Oolong felt he was a servant but did as he was told. While they were driving, Bulma felt something was going to happen when she was making her own breakfast. Her instincts were screaming at her so she rushed to her suitcase that had the dragonballs, grabbed Goku then Oolong, much to his excitement, and jumped out the opened window just as a rocket came and blew the side of the trailer. It was them again. Yamcha and Puar. She dropped Oolong uncermoniously on the ground. She gave Goku the suitcase that held his staff and the dragonballs and gently set him on his feet then assesed the trouble.

"Now," she said, calmly to the cat and bandit."Why would you destroy our ride?" She asked, smirking at the now red faced, nervous bandit. He turned his head and spoke loud and clear.

"We want the dragonballs. Hand them over and you won't get hurt." He said, trying to sound threatening, taking out his sword but was still facing the other way.

"Ha!" Bulma snorted."You want to threaten us for the dragonballs. You can't even look at me in the face withou freaking out. And your ruining my chance of eating. I'm hungry and you just blew my breakfast up. I don't take to kindly of someone interrupting me eating for something you want."

Puar spoke up in a very high voice."Don't speak to Lord Yamcha that way. You should show respect."

Bulma snickered."Respect. I'll show respect to someone who can beat me. I don't think a bandit that has been on his ass in the desert like a sitting duck waiting to steal stuff from people is a Lord to me. Let me tell you that you both should give up. Or I'll whoop your ass," Bulma pointed to Puar."Then Imma whoop your ass." She pointed at Yamcha. Yamcha and Puar looked at each other before he put his sword back in it's place and surrender. Bulma warned them not to try anything. She took the dragonball radar and a sring to tie it around her neck like a necklace. Yamcha had a dynocap car so he, Puar, and Oolong were riding in it. Goku and Bulma opted to run instead. They wanted to build their speed and stamina. They came all the way to a vast areas of trees, palm trees, and such. The smell of sea water breezed through the wind. They all took a break. Bulma mediated on her ki while the three goons sat down and Goku ran around the land, picking up heavy rocks to crush with his strength. She started to levatate cross-legged in the air, clearing her mind and pushing all the energy she has beneath her. If she succeeded in this and started flying, she can teach Goku soon enough.

Goku's scream sounded in the air and Bulma snapped out of her mind. She was crouched near the ground. Her muscles coiled to pounce. Her eyes levelly scanned the area stopping at Goku who was looking at a huge sea turtle.

"Goku did you bring him here?" Bulma asked."Sea turtles are suppost to be in the ocean."

The turtle talked."Oh it was not him, Miss. My name's Mr. Turlt and I'm actually lost. I can't find my way back to the ocean to get to my master."

"Then your really far away because it seems like the ocean is five miles away from this position." Bulma predicted.

"Oh that's not good. It can take me years to get back." The turtle sighed.

"We can take you there," Goku suggested happily.

"Oh really, would you really do it," The turtle asked, hopefully. Goku looked at Bulma with his big onxy eyes, pleading her to help. She sighed and checked the radar. The dragonball was in the direction where the ocean is.

"Yes we can help." She said, picking up the turtle and securing him to her back. She turned to the others."Let's go." They wanted to protest but Bulma shut them up with a steely glare. Bulma and Goku ran 3 miles in under 5 minutes when a huge 40 foot bear with an eyepatch, torn clothes and a giant sword came and stopped them

"Hey, girl!" He boomed."Why don't you hand over that delicious turtle you have on your back and I'll let you all go."

"Do what he says," Oolong screamed.

Bulma and Goku stuck their tongues at the bear saying,"Never!"

"Then I'll have to kill you all for my lunch!"

"Bulma, give him the turtle," Yamcha shouted.

"No!" Bulma let the turtle down and told him to hide behind Goku and faced the bear."Fight me, you giant furball and try and take him from me."

"Very well!" The bear swung his sword at her but she was gone.

"Yoo-hoo!" Bulma whistled, standing of top of the sword. The bear looked at her in surprised then swiped at her again but she was gone. It happened again for a couple of times before Bulma got bored so she stood under the bear's muzzle and caught his attention. Once he looked down, she jumped and flipped backwards kepping her right fot straight out, nailing him in the jaw. An audible crunch fro his mouth was heard and she kanded on the ground. The huge bear landed on the ground on his back, unconsicous."Learn your place."

Goku jumped on her back."That was really awesome, mommy!"

Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong choked on their spit."Mommy?"

Goku was sitting on her shoulders, his hands playing with her hair."Yes she's my mommy, she took care of me after my grandpa died."

"But she looks so young to be a mother." Yamcha reminded.

"I am young, you idiot. I'm only 13 and a half years old." Bulma hissed, rolling her eyes.

"13 and a half!" They all yelled simultaniously, causing both saiyans to cringe.

"Uh, did I stutter?" Bulma asked, snidely.

"But you look about 16 or 17." Oolong noted looking at her body really slowly.

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed nervously.

"I'm a saiyan, we grow tremendously at the age of 13," Bulma automatically said, looking in her mind for more knowledge she got about Saiyans.

"Saiyan?" They asked. Bulma just waved a hand and picked up the turtle.

"Let's just go." Goku held on tight as Bulma started running. The others scrambled to catch up.

The ocean became visible with every step. Bulma put Mr. Turtle at the edge of tge sea when they stopped.

"Thank you all for helping me. I want to bring you a gift for your kindness." The turtle ducked in the ocean and swan away. Bulma sniffed and let out a deep breath.

"Let's spar Goku," She said, out of the blue."We haven't done so in a while."

"Kay!"

The three were confused. Sparring? They knew sone enough as Bulma and Goku crouched into fighting stances. Next, the two disappeared. The trio looked everywhere foer them, only seeing them as a move a conducted and blocked. Bulma ducked and blocked every punch Goku threw at her and retailiated with her own. They were evenly matched. With every punch, the trio flinch at the noise. It sounded like thunder. They broke apart and flew back 10 feet. They hardly ever broke a sweat. Yamcha noticed that their tails were tightly around their waists. How come? Bulma fazed in front of Goku and kicked. He blocked it with one arm. He punch up and she moved her head back. They didn't pay attention to the turtle that came back but with an old man on his shell. Bulma jumped in the air, Goku following and started again. Punching and kicking left to right. The old man shook as the beach trembled under the quakes it was getting from the power they were emitting. He scratched his chin in wonder but broke out of it as the two dropped down from the gravity and landed with a enormous boom. Sand and dust flew around the air. Everyone else coughed at the lack of oxygen and the air cleared. Bulma was crouched low to the ground, a smirk on her face as her tail uncoiled from her waist to swish in the air in joy. Goku was getting better and so was she. Then she noticed that they had company. The turtle was back and with...an old man?

"Hello." The man said executing a peace sign. Bulma sniffed and shifted to stay upright on her hands and feet. Goku jogged to stand in between her legs. Both of their eyes staring at him before smiling and saying"Hey!"

Yamcha and the two shifting animals stopped behind them also saying their greetings. Bulma's tail swayed in the wind, curling and uncurling at the tip. She was curious. The old man stared at Bulma. She was like Goku. They had tails and their eyes are black. Except for Bulma's right eye was a deep blue. Actually, everybody that has met her wondered about that.

"I'm Master Roshi, the Turle Hermit. Thank you for getting my turtle home." He coughed and kept his eyes on Bulma. Where all the guys around her perverts except Goku and the turtle? She wondered. Yamcha was shocked. It was the world famous Master Roshi and he only trained some people about his moves."Now," He turned his gaze beneathe him at Mr. Turtle."Who were the ones that helped you?"

"It was the girl and the small boy, Master Roshi." Mr. Turtle explained."The one with the tails."

"Hmm...now to think of a gift I can give you two for helping." Master Roshi thought. He snapped his fingers at a thought."How about the Flying Nymbus."

"Flying Nymbus?" The five question, in confusion and curiousity.

"Yep," Master Roshi cleared his throat." Flying Nymbus, come to me." he yelled, his staff held high in the air. Bulma giggled. She thought his stance was funny. Her and Goku's ears picked up a whoosh in the distance and saw a yelllow cloud speeding towards them.

"Is that it?" She asked, she pointed to the speck that came closer and closer to them.

"Yep." Master Roshi confirmed. The cloud stopped in between all four of them and Bulma poked at it.

"This is so cool!" She giggled again.

"This is the Flying Nimbus. You can sit on the cloud and fly it to anywhere you want. But you have to be pure of heart to be able to sit on it and ride. Like this," Master Roshi jumped and landed on the cloud only to fall through it. Bulma was laughing on the ground, pointing at Master Roshi who got up and dusted himself off.

"Maybe the cloud is defective."

"Ooh, lemme try! Lemme try!" Goku jumped on the cloud and stayed there. He didn't fall through."Yay! I did it! I did it!" Goku took the cloud and was riding through the blue sky.

Master Roshi was looking at Bulma and thought again. Should I give her my underwear? A date? He was brought out of his thoughts from a scream and faced Bulma who was right in front of him, pointing under his neck. "Can I have that?" she asked.

'What my underwear?" Master Roshi asked, grinning widely.

Bulma scowled and boomed in his ear."No, you perverted old man! The ball that's hanging around your neck!"

He looked down and held the ball."Oh this old thing. It washed out on my island years ago. It has no value to me so you can have it."

Bulma grabbed the necklace from his neck and called for Goku."Look, Goku! Look! It's a dragonball!"

"Great, now we have one more to look for until we get our wish!" Master Roshi was dumbfounded.

'Wish? If that things grants wishes than I want it back."

"But you already said I can keep it," Bulma said, cheekily.

"Yeah, that was before I knew about the wish."

Bulma growled."I'll trade something for it because we really need it."

"H-how about a l-look under t-that shirt, girly," Master Roshi giggled, red spreading acrosss his face and drool dripping from his open mouth. Oolong perked up at the idea and nodded in agreement. Yamcha covered his eyes and Puar just floated there.

"Now I see why the cloud won't let you on." Mr. Turtle accused, glaring at his master.

"Shut up! I've done so much to deserve this kind of treatment!" He yelled back.

"Is that all?" Bulma asked, irritated. The master nodded

Bulma sighed and shook her head, handing the dragonball to Goku."Fine!" she huffed, lifting her shirt. She heard a muffled noise and put her shirt back into place to see Master Roshi cover his nose with a napkin stained in red. The old man had gotten a bloody nose. She snorted and took the dragonball necklace back and roped it around her neck.

"Oh and there's one more thing," Master Roshi called. Bulma raised an eyebrow for him to continue. He did."How about you and the boy come by my island sometime to train under my name."

Yamcha stuttered in shock. He knows that Master Roshi never trained anyone just like that."What about me?" He asked, hopefully.

Master Roshi looked at Turtle."Did he help you?"

Mr. Turtle shook his head in negative."Nope."

"Sorry then." Master Roshi shrugged. Yamcha let his shoulders droop in sadness.

Bulma agreed to the invitation and said goodbye. The turlte hermit and Mr. Turtle left the beach to go back to the island and the others went back towards the forest, searching out for the last and final dragonball.

**_A/N: Review my new story please. I can only update if I at least have 10 review. And hoped you enjoyed the chapter. ^_^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: New Chapter...read...enjoy..review...^_^_**

Yamcha, his friend Puar, and Oolong sat in the car, bored to death. They've been traveling this desert for five hours now and they were tired and hungry. Occasionally, Yamcha would avert his eyes to Bulma and Goku, the Saiyan duo, though they don't know that, and wonder how they could not be exhausted. They have been running since minute one and still haven't broke a sweat. Sometimes they would execute any time of move. When there was huge rocks in the way, one of them would punch a huge hole through it and keep running. When there was an array of cactuses they would sumersault over it. And sometimes, when there are trees, they'd use their tails to swing from branch to branch, and use their arms to balance them. It was like they were monkeys. Then the most craziest thing happen. Goku had grabbed unto Bulma's arms that were stretched high over her head and pull. Goku backflipped with Bulma attached to him and landed on his feet, bringing Bulma above her head so she had to land on her feet. This continued for about an hour before they flipped and ran backwards, staring at the group in the car, keeping their momentum.

"How can they do that without getting tired?" Yamcha asked fustrated.

"Oh, Goku and Bulma?" Oolong said."Ever since I met them, they have been doing all kinds of exercise or training as they call it. And Goku said they have been training since Bulma and Goku last used the dragonballs."

"They got a wish before?" Yamcha then asked.

"Mhm," Oolong confirmed."Said something tragic had happen and they were going use the dragonballs this time for Goku but wouldn't explain more."

Hmmm...Yamcha thought. Why would they keep their intentions a secret? Of course, Bulma and Goku heard their conversation over the roar of the car engine and Bulma grumbled. The pig just can't keep his fucking mouth shut. Should probably just experiment on him when I get home to West City. She checked the dragonball radar and smirked in happiness. The dragonball was only one mile away! She looked ahead and saw rows of trees in different directions.

"Goku, we're almost there. The last dragonball is far past these trees."

"Wow! We're almost there. I'm going to go to tell the others." Goku shouted.

"Be my guest," Bulma waved a hand dismissively.

Goku ran the opposite way towards the car. Yamcha saw this and pulled the car to a stop before Goku crashes into it.

"What's up Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Bulma says that the last dragonballs is up ahead and we're almost there," Goku replied then left without a word to Bulma, who stopped to watch them.

Bulma sniffed in disdain and resumed her training with Goku by her side. Once this whole thing was over she had to go home to tell her parents that she'd be gone for a while again. Training with Master Roshi was going to be fun. As long as he doesn't do anything then I won't kick his ass. 5 minutes passed and Bulma saw a huge castle up ahead. The dragonball has to be in there. She checked her radar and was correct. It was in there. All of them stopped in front of two giant green-blue doors. Then she had an epiphany. What if someone who lived here ransacked the car and took all their stuff, espically the dragonbals. Uh-uh. Ain't going to happen. She pushed everyone out the way before she jumped in the backseat. She opened a really complicated lock on her suitcase and watched it pop open. She didn't pay attention as they glowed and took one and a small pouch with a string. She deposited it in the bag and tied it then wrapped the long string around Goku's neck and tied the other end to the bag.

"Bulma, what are you doing?" Goku asked as he fingered the bag.

"If someone else was looking for the dragonballs just like us than we'd only have one left. It's better if there are some missing so they wouldn't have a chance," Bulma explained, looking down at the dragonball that hung around her own neck.

"Oh!" Was all he replied. Bulma shook her head. Goku was too happy and cheerful for his own good. She went back at the doors and tried to push them open but they wouldn't budge, not even when Goku helped her. She huffed and told everyone to stand back, taking a fighting stance. She channelled her energy to her right foot and ran at the door, doing a round house kick. The doors caved under the pressure and fell with a loud bang. Bulma put her leg down and walked brickly inside, her feet not tocuhing the ground. Goku followed the suit. Yamcha and the rest were looking around warily. Next thing they knew, bats flew past them, scaring the living daylights out of Yamcha, Oolong, and Puar, who were wringing their arms in the air, trying to make the bats get away from them. Bulma stood with her back against the wall, snickering at the three. Goku was just staring up at the bats, laughing as the brushed past him. When the bats where gone, Bulma pushed herself from the wall and walked. The rest had no choice to follow the saiyans. Unbeknowest to them, Oolong stepped on a trigger black, setting the booby trap.

Rectangle shaped blocks flew out of the wall, intending to crush the intruders against the wall. Bulma simply dodged them, thinking that it was a new training exercise. Goku punched each one that came at them. Yamcha did the same. Oolong and Puar just screamed and moved out of the way of the blocks path. One lifted up under Yamcha in high speed, causing him to lose his momentum and land flat on it. He turned around and saw the ceiling getting very close to his back. Then he fell. He was on the ground groaning, then looked up to see Bulma's back to him walking away with her tail swinging in glee.

It was funny to Bulma to see terror on the so called bandit's face. She continued on walking and there was a bright red arrow pointing in one direction. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Who would give people directions in the middle of nowehere? Hmm...Better warn the others. She turned to share her thoughts but no one was behind her. She looked in front of her and they were following the arrows. She hissed at their srtupidity and ran after them.

"Hey!" She shouted. They stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Don't follow the arrows!" Bulma snarled in command."It's probably a trap."

"But what if leads to the last ball?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma felt a vien pop out of her forehead."I wouldn't care if it leads to a millon dollars! I say somethings fishy about it. I mean, come on! Arrows that lead to the right direction in a dark place. Something bad is bound to happen." Bulma crossed her arms.

"But, Bulma, what if Yamcha's right?" Goku pointed out. Bulma looked at his face and sighed. She couldn't say no to a baby face like his. I know I'm going to fucking regret this. Bulma hissed in her mind.

"Fine, follow the stupid arrows." Bulma barked, her tail slashing in the air in anger before coiling tightly around her waist.

So they did. Yamcha and Goku were in the front. Puar and Oolong in the middle. And an irriatated Bulma in the back. At the end of the arrows came a dead end. Then a whoosh sound came from behind the group. Bulma turned around just in time for the wall to close them in. She growled under her breath as she brutally banged in it. The rest came to help but it was no use. Bulma charged up energy in her fist and punched the wall, causing the room to rumble. Dust and grains of rocks fell on top of them from the aftershock. When it cleared, the wall was still in place execpt there was a medium sized hole in it but it wasn't very deep. She growled again and moved to the adjacent wall, leaning back into it and propping her left leg up and crossed her arms. Oolong and Puar gave up and 10 minutes later Yamcha did too. Goku took a little more time before he stopped and sat down.

Bulma snorted and glared at all of them."I told you so!" She chastised."I told you it was probably at trap but nooo! Tch, men! Always think that they know what's right."

Though she was angry at all of them. Goku and Oolong were the only ones that she didn't blame. Two reasons. One, Goku was always curious about things and two, Oolong probably wanted to survive if anything bad happen so he'd hide or run somewhere safe. Yamcha and Puar definitely. One, Yamcha thinks he knows what he's doing when entering a probably deserted castle. Of course, the makers of it would have booby traps put it so no one tappered with their things! Jesus. Two, Yamcha may be cute but he's a real total idiot. Three, Puar would do anything for her _master._

A beep brought her out of her thoughts and she looked where the sound came from and saw a tv screen. On it was a little green man who was none other than Pilaf. Of course, he'd be looking for the dragonballs. Bulma thought dryly.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you like the room I made," Pilaf laughed. Bulma glared at him through the screen. Her eyes promising pain. Pilaf shivered under her gaze then cleared his throat."Well, you're wondering why you are here?"

"Not really," Bulma grumbled under her breath.

Pilaf continued because he didn't hear her comment."You have what I want and those are the dragonballs." Some people gasped."Yes, I need them to be able to become Emperor of the world. All would bow before me!"

Bulma growled."Will you shut up? Your incessant chattering is hurting my ears!"

Pilaf sneered at her then smiled."You will learn once I become Emperor but I would like you to know that my guards Mai and Shu are now taking the dragonballs you left in your car." He smiled thinking that he had the advantage. Bulma snickered."What?" Pilaf asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Bulma waved a hand at him."Get on with it lima bean. I don't have all day."

Pilaf attempted to growl at her but it came out as a squeak, causing Bulma to laugh again. It was just too funny. Oolong saw Pilaf's green face begin to turn red and tapped on Bulma's leg.

"Uh Bulma," He said nervously.'I don't think you should egg him on like that."

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed. Puar nodded her head

Bulma huffed and pushed away from the wall."Babies, the lot of you. Me and Goku already know the lima bean and his lackeys because we ran into him when we were searching the dragonballs for the first time."

"Show respect for Emperor Pilaf," A shaky like voice shouted. The group looked at the screen to see an orange fox scowling at them with a human girl.

Bulma flipped him the bird."Respect my ass!"

"I don't think you should be all cocky girl we have all of your dragonballs now." Pilaf laughed but the human girl, Mai, cut him off.

"Uh, emperor, there was only four in the car. Two are missing." She said nervously.

Pilaf's face turned red again."What! They had six with them and I had the last one." He turns to the screen and spoke to Bulma, Goku, and the bafoons, she calls them."That means one of them have the missing two. So why don't you hand it over and we'll let you go."

Bulma scoffed."Yeah right, you'll only let us go after you make a wish from the dragon."

"True. Now hand them over!" Pilaf commanded.

Bulma ripped the dragonball necklace from her neck and waved it in front of the screen mockingly. "You mean this one?" Bulma asked in a fake sweet voice, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes! That's it! Now hand it over."

Bulma put on a thoughtful look and then scowled, glaring daggers at the screen."Well you can't have it!" She boomed.

"Bulma your only making him angrier," Yamcha growled at her.

"Don't care!"

Pilaf pushed a button while Bulma's back was turned and a metal claw came out of the wall they were trapped in and snatched her up. She sniffed in indignation and tossed the dragonball to Goku, who got up to save her but couldn't because the wall closed again. Bulma was leaning against the claw in disinterest, with her arm propped up on it and her face laying on her palm. Finally, she came face to face with the short lima been and his sucky lackeys.

"The dragonball is not with her!" The fox named Shu exclaimed.

"What? Where did you hide it?" Pilaf asked. He was confused because she had the dragonball when he grabbed her.

Bulma stuck her middle finger up and out to the three."My little finger tells me it's up in the ceiling."

"Since you refuse to comply to us, you will get the treatment to make you talk." Pilaf said grinning.

Bulma raised her eyebrow in interest."Treatment, huh. What are you going to do? Talk me to death?"

"After this, you would wish I already killed you." He smilled evilly. Mai and Shu started shaking in terror.

"Sire, don't you think that's a bit harsh." Shu said, hanging on Mai.

"Yes, sire?" Mai agreed.

Bulma eyes were half hooded in boredness. Her tail curling in the air. Pilaf was chuckling evilly and placed his hand on his mouth. The others in the trapped place were crying out in horror.

"You leave Bulma alone!" Yamcha yelled, going red in anger in the face.

Oolong was smilling. That's what she gets for always degrading me. Goku was trying to claw at the screen. He wanted Bulma back. Pilaf removed his hand and blew on it. A little heart formed and flew toward her and landed on her cheek. Bulma only blinked once. Twice. She looked down at Pilaf and raised an eyebrow."That's it?"

Pilaf blushed."Uh, yes, pretty scary isn't it."

"Not really," Bulma said flatly. Shu and Mai cried out in shock.

"How can it not scare you," They asked.

"Because a four year old can come up with better torture shit that the 'treatment'." Bulma mocked the name, then crossed her arms and sighed.

Pilaf was shocked. No one ever insulted him more than her. He pushed a button and Bulma was sent back to the room with the others. Everyone turned to her as the claw let her go and she fell, pushed down by gravity. She landed in a crouch, one hand on the ground and the other straight out on the side to balance her. She dusted herself off then was jumped by a small body. Bulma smiled and patted Goku's back. She placed him on her shoulders and he played with her hair. Yamcha sighed in relief as she was back and unharmed. Oolong was sputtering in the corner, mad that she came back unharmed.

"You should have just gave the other two up," Pilaf warned then shut the screen. Holes opened up in the wall and a strange purple mist started pouring out of it. Bulma held her breath and closed her hand over Goku's nose and mouth. She brought him down from her shoulders and took the dragonball from his hand and tied it around her neck removing her hand in the process. She cursed but had to work quickly. She figured out it was sleeping gas. Her suspicions were confirmed when Yamcha slumped against the wall, Puar fell out of the air and Oolong was pedalling backwards from the mist but he caught whiff of it and was unconscious. Goku was snoring away against her chest. The two dragonballs was squished between them. Bulma wrapped her long brown tail around Goku and scumbbed to the purple smoke, her body tensed.

Pilaf waited until they were all under a sleeping state to open the wall. Mai and shu walked in with masks to keep the remains of the mist from getting them and searched around the bodies. Oolong was clean, so was Yamcha and Puar. When they came to Bulma and Goku, they hesitated. One wrong move and something can happen. Mai tried to pry off Goku from Bulma but it was like he was glued there. Shu helped her but it was still unsuccessful. They didn't notice Bulma's tail was tightly holding Goku to her until now. Shu went up and grabbed onto her tail, squeezing it hard by accident to get it off. A feral growl sounded through the air and Shu dropped her tail jumping back. They looked at Bulma and saw her face twisted in a snarl, baring her teeth, large canines dripping with clear liquid dangerously. She is only poisonous to those who threaten her. Her eyes were fluttering. Mai and Shu were shaking far away from her until she calmed down. When she did, her lashing tail calmed and laid on the floor, her face clearing and becoming soft and she nuzzled Goku's hair and purred.

Mai hit Shu on the head, hard."Why did you do that?" She hissed.

"I didn't mean to grab it hard." He said, nervously.

"Let's just find the two dragonballs, Shu," Mai rolled her eyes. She got up and carefully lifted Goku and sat him next to Bulma. She spotted the red star, orange dragonall nestled against closely to her neck, her long black raven, spikey hair/mane caressing it. Mai licked her lips and slowly reached out to it. Cradeling the ball in her hand, she used a pocket knife she carried and severed the strings. After the ball was free she stashed it in her back and patted aorund Bulma to find the other one. She didn't have it. The last person that Shu and Mai didn't check was Goku. She made Shu search him and found that the ball was around his neck too, just covered up. They took the ball and ran out the room. Pilaf grabbed his dragonballs and ran out the room to meet Shu and Mai outside the castle. There was one mistake he made. He left the wall opened.

Bulma's eyes snapped open and she looked around the room, the hairs on her neck standing on end. She looked at Goku and stopped in horror. The dragonball was gone. She felt around her neck and realized hers was gone, too. She snarled and stood up, cracking her shook Goku, kicked Yamcha in his butt, pulled on Oolongs ear and Puar's tail. They woke up with a start, staring at Bulma's feral expression.

"They took the dragonballs," She hissed, a black aura and electricity crackling around her."We're getting out of here. Goku c'mon try and bring your energy out like mine."

Goku concentrated on bringing his energy out. He felt the need to protect the ones he loved and his new friends. His need to protect Bulma also. His aura glowed a color of silver. He felt like he was floating. He felt free. He wanted to bring more and his energy grew. Bulma smiled, she helped him bring out his ki.

"Let's bring the walls down Goku," Bulma smirked. Yamcha walked up to her.

"What about me?"

Bulma blinked at him."Hmm...do you know anything about brining out your energy like this, since your a fighter?" She asked, holding her hand out and formed a energy ball. Yamcha was mesmerized by the color. It glowed light blue and yellow. The colors swirling around each other. He shook his head."Do you have any special moves or attacks?"

He scratched his neck."Well there's my wolf fang fist but yeah."

"Then help."

Bulma faced the wall behind her and crouched. Goku and Yamcha on either side of her. Before they could start, Oolong spoke.

"Guys, they left the wall opened."

"Yeah, we can escape!" Puar agreed.

"But what if we got lost?" Bulma asked."Pilaf probably took the direction arrows off after we were trapped."

"Oh," The animals look dejected.

"Now let's blow the wall down already." Bulma said. She let out a scream as she charged forward and did an array of punches and kicks. Goku started right next to her to weaken the wall at all points and Yamcha did his wolf fang fist and some kicks. He didn't know that he was unconsciously using his dormant energy. A hole was beginning to form and was getting bigger and bigger by the second.

"Oolong! Puar, can you change form and try and grab one of the dragonballs. I can see them about to sumon him!" Bulma ordered.

"Okay!" Puar turned into a small bird and flew through the hole. Oolong followed as a bat.

Bulma felt that breaking down the wall was taking to long so she tried a new move she made up but didn't have time to practice it with all of this fiasco. She gathered up energy in her hands and feet. Her hands and feet glowing black and ran moved back to get a running start.

"Move, both of you!" Bulma yelled. Goku jumped out of the way and pulled Yamcha with him. Bulma ran at high speed and brought her hands together to intertwine them and sprung in the air, sailing the rest of the way. With her speed, she plowed through the wall, spinning around and kicking. She spread out her energy to widen the hole. When she made it though, she stopped spinning and landed on her feet. Her head was spinning, but she shook it off. Goku and Yamcha came out and looked at her in amazement.

"Where did you learn that Bulma?" Goku asked.

"I made it up about a few months ago before we met the pig." She replied, shaking the debris off her mane.

"What's it called." Yamcha then asked.

"I call it the 'Tornado Hammer'." She explained."I use my energy to push or punch right through a hard place and kick to keep going to reach inside or outside."

"Wow."

"Mhmm," Bulma answered thoughtfully. Then she saw the dragon was here. The sky was dark."Oh no! We're too late."

Oolong changed back into his original form and ran at the three below the dragon."I may be a chicken. And I am a coward. So I really can't believe I'm doing this."

"State your wish!" The green dragon boomed.

"I wish to be –," Pilaf started.

Oolong pushed him down and jumped over him." I wish for the most soft and comfortable underwear!" He screamed up at the dragon. The dragon's red eyes glowed and he disappeared, taking the dragoballs with him and they flew in different directions across the world. Everyone watched as a pair of black panties fell and landed on his face. Bulma smack her forehead. Goku just stared at him. Yamcha blushed and looked away. Puar started floating up to Yamcha.

Pilaf looked at the group and was shocked."They escaped! Get them!" Mai got out her gun and started shouting at them. Oolong ran towards them, keeping the panties on his head. Shu took out a small whistle and blew. When the group was inside, there was hounds everywhere growling at them. Bulma searched around the area and saw that it was like a dining room because the table was covered in food. The walls were pink and red. A chandelir above them. The dogs attacked. Bulma acted quickly and grabbed the hounds small tail and swung it around, letting it go at a band of dogs, watching them as they fell like dominoes. Oolong hid, of course. Puar hid behind him while the fighters fight. They had took down over 70 dogs but more and more were coming. She heard Goku cry out in pain and looked to see Mai stepping on his tail, keeping him on the ground. Shu pointed a sword at Oolong and Puar. She snarled at them. Her eyes promising a lot of pain for the two. No one hurts Goku! She went to pounce on them but looked at Goku's teared face as he shook his head no at her. Then she looked around, scanning the room to see hundreds and hundreds of dogs surround them and Yamcha was still fighting. She whimpered and went to Goku, unwillingly surrending. She pushed Mai off, making her stumble and took Goku in her arms and gently massaged his tail, smiling as he purred and curled into her, his pain fading. They stopped Yamcha from fighting and was taken to another room but it was outside the castle. The room was large and with a glass ceiling that impossible to break.

Pilaf had said something about when the sun comes up they'd be baked alive. The full moon was out and Puar was gazing at it. Goku told them about a giant monster coming out when the full moon is out. Bulma knew that it was the Oozaru, she's done well to keep Goku from looking at moon. She planned that after she gave Goku back her grandfather she would tell him about his real heritage but now she had to let him turn into an Oozaru. If not they would burn alive.

"Goku! Look at the moon!" She yelled. Yamcha and the others after hearing the story was dumbfounded.

"But Bulma, what if Goku was right!" Yamcha asked, quivering.

"I don't care!" She yelled at them."If you want to burn alive in the morning, be my guest! But I want to live!"

She went to Goku and turned his head. Everyone paused and heard Goku's heart beat faster and faster. His eyes turned red with no pupils. Fur sprouted across his skin and he started growing. Yamcha and the two stared in horror. Bulma waited until his tail grew big enough for her to sit on and climbed by the base of it. She told the others to run far away from here. Those three didn't need to be told twice. All of them ran out of there like a bat out of hell. Goku wwas now a giant monkey on a rampage. Bulma caressed the base of his tail and waited for him to pay attention to her. When he looked behind him and at her she jumped up and landed on his shoulder, fluffing his fur. The Oozaru takes away the conscious mind of the person who transformed so it was just the animal there. Goku/Oozzaru purred when she ran her nails through his fur. Her tail was moving in glee that she got him to calm down for her.

"Goku?" The Oozaru's ear twitched."Destroy this place." She said before jumping. She landed in a high, thick tree and cheered Goku on.

She heard Yamcha and others speaking 3 yards away and swung the trees to go to them but she heard their conversation and was behind them, scaring the daylights out of them.

"Leave Goku alone, he won't hurt you."

"But what if he goes on a rampage somewhere else?" Puar asked.

"So?" She said snorting, there wasn't any civilizaztion up from hundreds and hundreds of miles.

"So! We have to stop them. I remember how you guys keep your tails either wrapped around your waist and if not keep it close to you so no one would touch it. I think that's your weaknesses! Your tails. We should cut Goku's off before he kills all of us!" Yamcha said, thinking he had a good plan. Bulma sniffed at him and walked away.

"Don't cut off his tail. It's not negotiable. You are not going to cut away his heritage." She said.

"Who cares about his heeritage?" Yamcha asked mockingly.

Bulma faced him."I do! Because I'm just like him! We are not from here. Not humans. You are. We don't belong here anymore!" She shrieked.

"Of course you are humans! Just with tails."

"No we're not! We are Saiyans from another planet! Don't you see how we are always stronger than you, eat much more, and train and fight for fun. Saiyans do that not humans! I used to be himan but I'm not because Goku changed when that bitch Mai shot me. I almost died! Goku wished for the dragon to make me like him. A Saiyan. He doesn't know about Saiyans. He thinks he's human. And the reason why we even searched for the dragonballs were to wish back the old man that took care of him since he crashlanded on this planet." Bulma turned on her heal and stomped away. She needed to watch Goku and most importantly the others. They would not do that to Goku ,even if it is to save their own lives.

**_A/N: How is it? Review please and want the reivews up to twenty so I can write more. Love ya'll fans. Mwah! ^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: New Chapter...read...enjoy...review..love ya'll Mwah!_

That's how it was under the full moon. Bulma keeping a close eye on Goku, she can feel that sunrise is minutes away. She especially kept a close eye on Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. She didn't want any of them to get any idea of action on cutting Goku's tail off. If such a thing happened, she would have cascarated them. Goku/Oozaru was fighting off the helicopter that Mai started for Pilaf and Shu could escape. They were still in their pajamas sleeping when Goku destroyed half of the castle. She was shaking in laughter of how they used small thing to get him to go away. That's when they turned back the Copter to attack Goku with machine Guns. She had scoffed at that. Guns are too weak on Saiyans and would be hardly good to immoble an Oozaru monkey. Goku swatted them out of the sky and the moon went down. Goku/Oozaru started to shrink into human form. Goku was naked, again and he fell back, unconscious and snoring away. Little guy can't catch a break. Bulma ran over and snatched him from the ground. Though she knew that Goku didn't about modesty and she was use to Goku being naked, she sat him on her lap and cradled him into her chest, wrapping her tail around the lower half of his body. Since Goku's been using a lot of energy to stampede through the area, it's going to take several minutes before he wakes up because he was hungry.

Oolong was the first to pop up."So how's the kid?"

Bulma shrugged."Eh. With all the running around, demolishing things and such, he's pretty much pooped." Bulma didn't look at the moon the whole time. Of course, it was calling to her but she wanted to keep the Oozaru down so she could help Goku. One Oozaru is enough but two!

"What are we going to do now that the dragonballs have been used?"

"Might as well take a break and go back to the city," Bulma shifted to get more comfortable. "You want to come too, Oolong. You can stay at my place. I'm sure my mom would love new guests." Bulma shuddered a little, thinking of how her mom would invite any one in. She's very bright and sometimes doesn't take serious situations too seriously.

Yamcha and Puar had finally arrived but was looking warily at Goku, thinking that he was going to wake up and turn into a huge monkey again. She snorted.

"You people are big babies."

Yamcha bristled at her comment."Well he turned into a giant uncontrolled ape! What if he does it again?"

"He can't, you idiot!" Bulma hollered." Don't you pay attention? He said a monster comes out during the full moon only! Feh. Humans and their poor listening skills." She muttered under her breath."Are you coming with us?" She then asked.

Yamcha looked confused."To?"

"The city. Oolong's coming along."

"I don't know." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Bulma shrugged again, running her fingers on Goku's tail lightly."Eh. Shoot yourself. Might as well come anyway because you gonna be trapped here but I'm not your momma, I'm Goku's so I won't tell you what to do."

Goku stirred in her arms and she stood up. The rest tensed as his eyes fluttered and stretch his arms high up above his head. He rubbed his eye and looked around with the other.

"Morning everybody!" He said cheerfully. Bulma sighed.

"How was your nap kid?" Oolong asked.

"Great!." Goku laughed.

Yamcha was about to speak but Bulma cut him off."Yeah yeah! It was great. Now you Goku," She poked his nose and scratched behind his ear."are going to come with me back to the city to meet my parents and get some food into that tummy." she tickled his stomach, giggling as squirmed and jumped from her arms.

Then Goku looked around the place and was shocked."Wow, what happened here?"

"Goku don't you remember you turned into a gian–" Bulma slapped a hand on his mouth, muffling his words. Goku was staring at them in curiosity.

"Nothing sweetface, but I'll tell you later alright."

Goku shrugged and looked down to see why he can feel a small breeze brush him."What happened to my clothes?"

"They were ripped off when you slept" Bulma said quickly, unnoticingly stepping on Yamcha's foot when he tried to say something."But go find your powerpoll so we can go. It's somewhere in the rubble there. Go on, it's a new training style." She shooed him over to the debris and lifted off of Yamcha's foot, smiling innocently.

Yamcha grumbled under his breath and Bulma smirked. Oolong shook his head and sighed. He asked Bulma more about the city life and she told them how she was Dr. Briefs, The Capsule Corps. President, daughter and about her great knowledge so she knows how to build inventions, is a mechanic and a doctor of some sort. Goku ran up to them and he had found his power poll.

"Well since we are leaving might as well use transportation." Yamcha said, taking out a dynocap and pushed the plunger and threw it to the ground. A yellow small helicopter popped up but it was big enough to fit all of them.

"Your coming?" Bulma asked.

"Might as well, maybe I can't get over my aversion to girls while I'm there." Yamcha laughed.

Bulma blinked at him."Okay." was all she said before she put Goku in the craft before jumping in herself then turned to grab Oolong since he was too small to jump in himself. Puar was in the front passanger seat and Yamcha started the craft. Bulma gave him directions and soon they were off, going towards West City, Bulma's real home.

It has been hours and Bulma was playing absentmindly with her energy, trying to bring it out. She had learned how to channel it around her but doesn't know how to bring it out for attacks. She sat on the floor, holding her hands out, concentrating. She can feel her energy flowing towards her palms. Okay that step is done. Now all she had to do was try and push it out. After a few minutes, a little blue ball of energy was forming. Bulma smiled wistfully. She did it! Now the easy part was to make it bigger. She focused and the energy ball grew and grew. At that point it was the size of a soccer ball. She laughed in glee, getting the attention of everyone, and started tossing the ball back and forth. And everyone but Bulma noticed that she started floating in the air. Without falling. Bulma looked up to show Goku and saw that the whole group was staring at her funny. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she donned a confused look."What?"

"Your floating." Was all they said. She looked down and squealed. She finally knew how to fly, well float. Hmm now all she had to do was figure out how to-. Bulma's thoughts came to and end as the helicopter swerved violently, causing the passangers to fall out of their seats. Smoke swirled around the air, blocking Yamcha's view. The blades that were keeping them up were making grinding and breaking noises. Then the gave out and the air craft was spinning around, falling. The panic and screams that came from Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar were deafening. Bulma plugged her ears and tried to slow her heart rate as she thought of a solution that would get them out of being killed. They were almost close to the ground and Bulma began to panic. She had to do something. So being a slight daredevil she forced the crushed door opened, ignoring the winds and the cries of the rest and jumped off. Her hair was wildly blowing in her face as she landed on the ground, hard. She immediately sprung back up in the air and caught the helicopter from under, causing the craft to jerk. Yamcha and Oolong hit the seats. Puar hit her head on the contols and passed out. Goku just wrapped his tail around his seat to keep him still as he laughed in glee, hands in the air.

Bulma was holding the craft upright. She wanted to fly the rest of the way to West City. With her eye sight it wasn't that far. She could probably make the whole trip. She pushed her energy under her and her body quickly did as it was suppost to and flew. Bulma smiled at the scenery around her. The grass was thick but freshly cut. Trees surrounded the area in groups of three or four. There was suburban houses and family picnics. Animals playing around. She could hear cars honking, businesses going on, etc. She was home. She was finally home. Bulma used her eyesight to try and spot the big Capsule dome of her home. It took several minutes but she found it. She landed on the front yard of her home. Her house was huge and so were the acers of the land. The front yard was pretty much big. The front gates were always guarded by security. Her home was in the shape of a dome, of course. It was wide and 5 or 6 stories tall. The lab she owns is in the backyard but is inaccessible with her. She reinforced the walls and windows so no one can break in and there was hidden cameras. There was a lot of crooks that wanted to steal the capsule corps inventions and there was no way in hell she was gonna let them free. She did the same with her father's lab in the basement of the house. Her room was on the top third floor. Her parents room was on the forth. There was an elevator for the house installed. In the back of the house was just an open space for animals. One door to the backyard and the on next to it is to be with wild life and the animals. Her mom takes care of them and the gardens she has in the back. There was a huge ground installed pool about twenty feet far front of her lab. It had a diving board and waterslides with slinkies and floaties around. Beach balls and a volleyball net.

Yup. That's her house and life. She spent most of her time in the lab inventing and creating new things with her father. She had lots of unfinished building and now, new inventions for her and Goku for the future. She wasn't sure if Yamcha and Puar was going to stay but she knew Oolong would. Greedy Pig. She would show them the guest rooms on the second floor but Goku was to stay with her. She still didn't trust that bandit even though they helped. She would be civil but no trust. It's hard to believe that before she met Goku she was always a spoiled brat. Okay maybe not. But after meeting Goku and learning the ways he lived. It wasn't all about money and paradise. Now she was going to be mellow about her money. She'd usually spent thousands of it but now she would only spend for stuff she actually needs. She gently put the helicopter down and ran towards the door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She shouted, opening the door and looked around the living rooms. Her mom, Bunny Briefs, popped her head out of the kitchen doors when she heard her daughter's voice. It's been a very long time since she's seen her. Bulma's mom has blonde hair kept up and in a bun. Her eyes were big and blue and she was very beautiful and looked very young considering her old age.

"Bulma dear," Her mom squealed as she ran across the room and engulfed Bulma in a huge hug."Oh, my precious baby is finally home!" Mrs. Briefs showered her daughter in kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

"Mom!" Bulma whined, but laughed at the same time while she hugged her back.

"Oh, honey, look at how you've grown! Look at your hair, it's gorgeous! All shiny and black. You look like you've been at the gym. And your eyes! And that tail!" Mrs. Briefs ranted happily."What happened while you were gone dear?"

"Yes, that's what I'd like to know, honey." Her father's voice sounded through the room. Bulma looked over her mom's shoulders to see her dad standing behind her. His hair was a gray lavender and his own blue eyes were sparkling behind his black rimmed glasses. Their pet scratch was homely perched on his shoulders. A cigarette was lit between his lips and he had his lab coat on.

"Hey daddy!" Bulma rushed to her had and brung him into a hug."Hello dear, how was your adventure for the dragonballs?"

"It was fun," Bulma shrugged."It was the dragonballs that actually wish for me to become like this." Bulma gave a short explanation on her adventure and her parents were happy, as usual. Her mom wanted to meet Goku and my new _friends_. She led them out into the yard to the wrecked copter and the people that was currently getting out of the copter.

"This is Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong." She pointed at them, rolling her eyes as Yamcha blushed again. Then she grabbed Goku and held him high in the air, then put hit on her shoulders."And this for all intense and purposes is my little boy, Goku." She said, softly.

"Aww he's just adorable Bulma!" Her mother cooed at Goku as she looked over him."Oh! And he has a tail like you said Bulma. So cute! Well I'm going to make dinner and lots of it as you described your now huge appetites. So much to do." Her mother rushed inside, muttering to herself about new recipes. Bulma sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"I'm going to be in my lab, Bulma. If you need me, you know where to find me." Dr. Briefs said. He nodded to the guest and went inside to got to his lab. Bulma motioned them to follow her and she gave them the whole compound tour. She doubted they'll remember just now but she didn't care. Now that they were done where's the food?

Two weeks later...Bulma and Goku left for Master Roshi's island. For the last two weeks they took a vacation. Bulma was in her lab inventing her ideas. She came up with a gravity bracelet. It can turn up the gravity level up to 300 and go back to normal. She only did it so they can train harder under their Master's training method. Then she came up with a serum to bring Goku's memories back from when he was little. He said he wanted to know where he came from and Bulma told him about his whole heritage. Goku at first couldn't believe it until Bulma showed him one night when she turned into a giant monkey on the full moon but away from civilization. He agreed but when Bulma went to give him the needle, he freaked out and ran. She waited until he was sleeping to inject it. It worked. Goku had gotten headaches when a memery or memories popped up. The three musketeers, known as Yamcha and the shifting animals, freaked out when half of Goku's violent nature came up to surface. He was still nice but was in between as a balance. He still thinks of Bulma as a mom so whoever birthed him back at his home planet could go fuck themselves. He knows his name is Kakarott but to him it sounded like carrot so he stuck with Goku as his earth name and he kicked Son out of his last name. He knowa that he was sent here to purge this planet but didn't. Bulma knows Goku's language has gotten more colorful as hers and she and him know their Saiyan language from the back of their heads. When they arrived there Master Roshi was sitting in front of his tv, oogling the workout morning girls. Bulma and Goku had to yell in his ear to get his atterntion.

"Hey Master! ROSHI!" They yelled simultaniously, causing Master Roshi to fall over, rubbing his ear. They were laughing at his expense. Before the training even start they had to find a girl for Master Roshi. Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes saying she wasn't part of it. Master Roshi agreed with her saying that she can stand there and look pretty, maybe even date him. Which caused Bulma to bonk his head with her fist. Bulma was seething and blushing at the ends of the island waiting for Goku to come back. At first he came back with a huge body building girl. Roshi turned it down. Then he came with a mermaid and Roshi perverted out and she slapped him with her hand and tail causing Bulma to laugh more. Then her and Goku spotted someone rowing a rowboat towards the island. Then the small figure in it jumped out of the boat when it stopped yards away and landed on the island. On his head. It was buried underneath the sand and the figure was squirming around. Bulma and Goku started up their laughter again. Master Roshi was snickering a little but told them to help them out.

Goku was still chuckling as he used his tail to fish the figure out. It was a boy. He was bald and had six brown dots on his forehead. Goku sat him down on the sand and coiled his tail back around his waist.

He cleared his throat and stood up, patting his head."Uh, thank you." He tuned to their master."Hello Master Roshi, my names Krillen and I came from a village far east to come train under your name." He bowed.

"Eh, sorry kid but I already have two students and won't be taking more." Roshi said.

Bulma looked to see the boy, Krillen, have a look in his eye and went to grab something from the rowbaot that floated to the island. It was a sack and when he opened it. Bulma blushed again. It was magazines filled with naked women and Master Roshi was very ectatic. He immediately agreed with Krillen as long as they searched out for a pretty girl for him. Bulma huffed and went up to her Master, smacking him with her tail and drawing Krillen's attention to her now. She forgot that she wore a black gi that hugged her every curves and weighted black boots with red outlines. She also had weighted red clothes underneath. Goku had the same as her but his boots had blue outlines and he had navy blue underneath. They were sent to them in the mail under no name. The note said that they would need it for their journeys. It was hard to walk around in them but they got use to it. Krillen's eyes became hooded as he looked over Bulma. The only thing that surprised him was that her eyes were different colors. Goku saw this and scowled.

"Oii! Stop eye fuckin' my mom and let's get a move on baldy!" He boomed. His arms were crossed tightly around his chest, his tail whipping in the open air in irritation. Krillen cringed and reluctantly followed Bulma's irate son as he ran across the ocean. It was like running on solid ground. Krillen rowed his boat to catch up to him. Master Roshi turned to Bulma.

"Goku sure has changed from the boy I last saw." he stated.

Bulma shrugged indifferently."Eh. It's his Saiyan nature. It was how he was born that is coming up to the surface."

"Saiyan?" Master Roshi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means that Goku is not from here. Like an alien. He came from another planet where he was born. I'm like this because of a wish so it counts that I belong to the Siayan's like him."

"So you were an earthling?"

"Yup. But when Goku made the wish to become like him. I did just that but kept one human quality which is my right eye. I had tested my and Goku's blood samples, which I got when he was sleeping," Bulma chuckled at Goku's fear of needles which he still harbors."And it turns out that the dragon had taken out my human DNA and replaced it with some of Goku's. So it was like my human blood and DNA was drained out of my body and now Goku's blood flows through me. No trace that I was ever human before a Saiyan."

'Wow." Master Roshi pondered.

"Yup." Bulma rolled her shoulders and peered towards the ocean."They're coming back."

Master Roshi perked up and started fixing his suit, that he put on berfore the girls came. Goku ran off the ocean and into the sand into Bulma's arms. Krillen pushed his boat on the sand and jumped out. The next figure that jumped out after him was a girl that had dark navy blue curly hair and black eyes. She wore a blue tank top and brown shorts with boots. She had on red fingerless gloves that Bulma would love to get her hands on and a red bow tie in her hair. Her name is Launch and she was friendly. Hours later the training had started. Master Roshi dressed in a girls underwear to try to persuade Launch to try it. Bulma definitely said no and snatch Goku away so they could watch as they stood by the water. Then something weird happened. Launch sneezed and changed hair colors to blonde and she got out a gun that no one ever noticed before. She shot at them, yelling at how they dressed her in something this girly, then was on the ground unconscious. Bulma stood above her with a scowl on her face. Goku dropped all the bullets he caught on the ground and clapped his hands together to get the dirt off.

"She...was getting on my nerves," Bulma hissed, her tail flicking around.

Master Roshi and Krillen got up shakily, looking at Launch warily.

"Can we train already," Goku asked impatiently.

Master Roshi cleared his throat and nodded. The days went on. Bulma and Goku followed every directions given to them. Krillen complained on how dumb it was. Bulma knew that doing everyday things human does builds up tolerance, muscle and stamina. So she didn't complain. They wore heavy turtle shells on their backs, delivering milk, swimming back forth, running from dinosuars, and doing construction and digging for harvest with their hands. The next four months and they were able to stop. Bulma and Goku can jump higher than ever before. About halfway higher than Krillen since of their training before him. Now they wore bigger shells and moved rocks this time.

Their first tournament came and the three weren't against each other. They met up with Yamcha and Puar and Oolong. Bulma had men who think that they could win because she was a woman. She proved them wrong. It actually wasn't her fault that she now radiates power, beauty, strength and brains. But damn, did she love it. She replicate her gi but had Master Roshi's symbol on the back. Same with Goku. Krillen had an orange gi but with the same symbol. Bulma and Goku learned from Master Roshi how to sense and hide energy, now called ki, because when they came up to him, he always knew you were there, no matter how quiet you are. Bulma's ki was up to fifteen thousand. As was Goku but they always squashed it down so no one would know

Bulma and the rest fought through their opponents easily. Then Goku was up against Bulma but she forfitted because she knew that her and Goku were on par with each other and it would be useless to fight. Krillen and Goku came against and Krillen lost. Then Goku lost to Jackie Chan, who Bulma suspected that he was either related to their master or is their master. She didn't care. Bulma made Goku promise not to go any higher than Krillen's level. It'd be better to save more energy than burn it all up. The tournament ended and they were on their way. Bulma and Goku searched for the dragonballs again and this time they had many obstacles. The red ribbon army, theives, Pilaf, again, a killer ninja and Mercenary Tao. They all lost, but weren't killed. After that they went to Baba, Roshi's sister, to help find the last one and went through her greatest fighters and found that Pilaf had hidden the last one. When they took that, Bulma wished a little indian native name Oopa's father back then climbed Korin's tower. Passed that challenge and went to Kami's lookout. Months later the next tournament came and Bulma and Goku met up with their old master and small friend, Krillen, who energy went up so they uped to his level, which is up to 300. Bulma had only grown an inch but Goku had grown to her height but two inches taller. Krillen grew and was tall up to Goku's waist. Fighting weak opponents then get new people who hold grudges against Roshi. The first half of the tournament was done and everyone went their ways. Roshi told his students that the on who always held a grudge was Master Shen and his two students of evil, Chiatzuo and Tienshenhan. At dinner they were seated across from each other in different tables and Master Shen and Master Roshi started to argue, which was hilarious to the two Saiyans that were eating with smirks on their faces.

"WHY DON"T YOU GET YOURSELF A REAL HAT!" Master Roshi bellowed after Master Shen spits on his food.

"GOT ONE, THANKS!" Master Shen spat back.

"THAT ONE SQUACKS!" Bulma had long tuned them out and finished her food to leave. All the yelling was hurting her ears. The second and final half of the tournament was back on and Yamcha lost to Tien. Chiatzuo lost to Krillen. Krillen lost Goku. Bulma had a good laugh when Krillen grabbed Goku's tail after Oolong shouted that it was his weakspot. Krillen had the surprised when Goku kept standing, looking bored, as Krillen pulled hard on his tail. The two Saiyans had long gotten rid of the weakness and Goku just picked Krillen up with his tail and spun him around and tossed him out of the ring. Goku lost to Jackie Chan again. At the end, Tien and Chiatzou came on their side and Master Shen was long gone. Krillen, when they were at the resturant, left his suit hat at the tournament and left. But after waiting and waiting, Goku went by himself to find Krillen only to see him dead on the floor. The announcer said it was a green humaniod that came and took the list of fighters on a list. Goku left for revenge and Bulma stayed put. Roshi had tried to get him to stop when he saw the symbol meant demon and it was Piccolo again then loked at Bulma to see if she would get him. Bulma simply said, "Look Roshi, Goku is a big boy. Even though we never stray apart, he needs this. Krillen is his friend and mine also, but Krillen also part of our pack so Goku wants to avenge him then probably revive him . I'll do nothing. When Goku needs me, he'll call."

A month went by and two more people were killed. Master Roshi, who tried to seal the Demon King Piccolo but failed and Chiatzuo. Bulma and the rest watched as Goku does a final fight with the now young king and wins. But the king had spat out something before he died. Bulma shot into the air as Goku fell towards the ground, tired, and caught him. Their adventure after soon passed by quickly.

Bulma smiled at her memories. She looked around and saw that it was morning time. She turned and went back to the reuinon they were having with all the fighters except, Tien, Launch, who went after Tien, Chiatzuo, and Yamcha, who was now playing baseball. Her little boy, Goku, wasn't a little boy anymore. Right now he was dating a strongest female named ChiChi, who pestered him after the third tournament, to go out with him. Bulma didn't like her being so forward. ChiChi had yelled at her saying that Bulma was trying to take away her son from her then marry him, causing Bulma to green in the face. I mean she was young and she liked men but her own son. Eww.

"I'm his mother, you twit!" Bulma spat flatly. "Not his admirer." Goku was snickering behind his hand as ChiChi blushed in embarrasment and apologize. Bulma just 'hn'ed and let Goku date. She couldn't keep males away females, so she wasn't going to start.

Bulma's birthday was today so she was now 17 years old. Goku is turning 14 and ChiChi is still 13. Bulma approved for them to get married once they turn 18 but not when they were young. Bulma, herself was too young to be a grandma. Goku and ChiChi were standing by the door, talking to Krillen who was now above Goku's waist. Oolong and Master Roshi were sitting on white chairs oogling their porno magazines again. Puar was floating around. Oolong and Puar choose to now move in with Master Roshi and no one questioned it. Bulma felt something come into the earth's atmosphere but shrugged it off and stood by her son's side. It was only a few mintues until Bulma and Goku's head snapped to east when they felt three power levels. One was about a thousand or so under theirs, that was up to thirty thousand, one that was in the middle of ten thousand, and another that was half of the last one and they were headed this way. Bulma and Goku squashed their energies and shooed everyone inside. Bulma put a very strong invisible ki shield that protected the house and Goku fused some of his energy to make it stronger.

"Act normal so they don't know that we know they are here," Bulma whispered in Goku's ear then slid down the small house's wall and proped her leg up, leaning her head back with her eyes shut. Goku laid down on Bulma's leg and both kept their tails tightly around their waists. The color of the tails were a deeper dark brown color so it kind of blended in with their black gi's. The three energies came closer and touch down on the island. Bulma enhanced her senses more and smelled their scents.

"Do you think that's him?" One deep voice asked.

"Of course it's him, I would recognize my own brother because he looks just like our father." Another snapped.

"Would you two shut up already?" The third voice bellowed."We came to get him back to Vegetasei, not listen to your squabbles!"

Bulma felt someone come closer to them and reach towards Goku. He stiffen but not visibly for the intruders to see. When a hand came close to one feet away Bulma shot up in the sky and landed on the roof, Goku by her side. Her eyes narrowed at the three men and she tensed in her crouch, muscles coiled to spring. One man was staring at them from were they were last were and had Goku's face but a huge mane that went to the back of his knees and was taller than herself. He had weird armor on too. The second was as tall but had a bald head and a mustache. He had the weird armor as well. The last was someone exactly Bulm's height. His hair went up into a flame with a widow's peak. A scowl that looked like it was permanantly painted there. He had spandex on with a breastplate armor and nothing else. He was hot and so was the one by the house. If they weren't intruders then Bulma would so jump them.

"Who are you?" Bulma gritted through her teeth.

"We came for Kakarott, woman, so hand him over." The one by the house said. Bulma lifted a finger and the man floated in the air and landed on his ass by the other two. Goku removed himself from Bulma and jumped down, followed by Bulma.. They walked with unreadible expressions and stood side by side in front of the men.

"You didn't answer my question." She stated dryly.

"Fine, woman, I'm Radditz," The long haired on said, getting up from the ground. Bulma looked at the bald one.

"Nappa." He grunted as he eyed her form. Bulma ignored him and looked at the last one.

"Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei and all of the Saiyans," He sneered. His cold eyes held Bulma's weird ones. Bulma's eyes widened and she got down on one knee, her hand over her heart.

"My prince." Was all she said. The four looked dumbstruck at her. Goku snapped out of it and shook Bulma.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused. Bulma rolled her eyes at Goku's slight stupidity and slapped him on his head. "Ow!" He whined."What was that for?"

Bulma smiled and ruffled his head."It's your home planets prince, Goku, show some respect." Goku sighed and bowed the way Bulma did. Vegeta came out of his stupor and smirked.

"At least some people know how to treat royalty!" He snapped at his two guards. Radditz looked down and Nappa looked the other way. Bulma giggled.

"So what do you need?" Goku asked.

"You, Kakarott, to come home." Radditz said, stepping up."And why haven't you destroyed the life forms on this planet, brother?"

"Because when he was little," Bulma started, catching the Saiyans attentions."He had an accident to lose his memory and when I found him and gave him something to bring them back we were already training so we said, what the hell." Bulma shrugged.

"Your a disgrace Kakarott." Nappa spat. "Not worthy to be a Saiyan."

"If he's a disgrace to Saiyans," Bulma smiled smugly. "Why is he a great deal stronger than you."

"Ha!" Nappa snorted, pushing a button on the contraption he had on his face. Bulma didn't notice it when she assesed them."He's only at 500. He's weak, you stupid earth female."

Bulma snickered and she unraveled her tail, poking Goku's to make him do the same."Who said I was an earthling?"

Nappa, Vegeta, and Radditz looked at Bulma in shock. Then their scouters bleeped as Bulma and Goku's power went from 500 up to their max, 30,000. The scouters on their faces blew up but they got the numbers. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and he was seething. Those two were stronger than them.

"And who said we were weak. You rely on those stupid devices too much." Bulma's aura flowed around her then disappeared. She went to Vegeta and stood in front of him. "If you are taking Goku back with you then I as well as the rest are coming. I have a high power spaceship that can get us to Vegetasei." Bulma didn't want him to know about the training equipment right away because 1) It was none of the other Saiyans businesses, prince or no prince. 2) Just because she respected him doesn't mean she dhould bend to his every whim. 3) It's hers and Goku's only. 4) They should have their own training stuff if the prince is this strong so...oh well!

She propositioned. Vegeta looked her over. Her hair was just like Radditz but she had bamgs that covered her right eye. Her onyx eye to her perfect face. Her body was built and lean. Her gi covered her entire body except for her arms and hugged every curve. She had metal bands around her wrists and the the one one the left had the number 75 on it. What did it mean? Kakarott had the same thing. Could it be one of the inventions they had? He slowly nodded his head.

Bulma sniffed and turned away from them to go several feet away. She fished for the dynocap capsule and pulled the case out. She looked at each one. House, no. Vehicles, no. Gravity Room Simulator, no. Her lab, no. Spaceship, here it is. She took it out and pushed the plunger , throwing it to the ground then jumped away just in time for it to open. The smoke cleared and Bulma's huge light year speed ship sat there. I was black with the white Capsule logo sign on the side. She moved forward and pressed the button on the side and let the ramp come down. The other Saiyan's but Goku were freaking out. She made a ship pop up out of nowhere.

"Woman, What is this witchery!" Vegeta bellowed. Bulma scoffed and stuck her nose in the air.

"It's not witchery, it's called capsules and it can compress any large thing up to a space ship in a small container in seconds so it's easier to around and save space. Me and My father's inventions."

Bulma jumped inside the ship then came back out just as quick before the three new Saiyans came in, closed the ship up and put it back in its capsule. She took down the ki sheild and went inside. Her tail was swinging merrifully to a tune she was singing in her head when someone grabbed a hold of her tail and pulled, very hard. Bulma growled out in pain and almost fell over but she kept up right and did an underflip cart wheel at the assultant, making the person grunt and hiss in pain as he landed on the ground. It was Nappa and now she was out with a fight. Thank god she learned a lot of new moves over the years. No one pulled her tail.

_A/N: Like it! Hope soo:D. Review pleasee^_^._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: New chapterr! Read...Enjoy...Review!_

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Bulma hissed. Then she lightly danced to Nappa, who was on his feet glaring at her, and did a twirl ending with a ballet bow, her right hand outwards in a sweeping motion and giggled."Let's dance!"

Nappa growled and stood in a fighting stance. Bulma went into a animalistic crouch, her tail bristled and puff out. Goku lightly floated by the door of the house and leaned against it, his left leg propped up on the wall and his arms crossed. He enjoys seeing people fight for more techniques. He felt someone stand right next to him and looked at Radditz, who called him brother.

"You would let the female fight, brother."

Goku sniffed and answered wistfully."She can do it. Mostly because you two, not including Vegeta, are very less stronger than us."

Nappa got very impatient and ran at Bulma his fist poised to strike. He landed the punch where Bulma was and dust flew in the air. Bulma was behind him, waiting for him to look for her when the dust cleared. Vegeta was staring at Bulma with an ood look. The air cleared and Bulma wasn't where Nappa's fist was. His head snapped everywhere looking for her when Vegeta, too, got impatient.

"You idiot! She's right behind you." He boomed. Bulma was bored so she decided to end it quickly. When Nappa turned around, she did an array of kicks to his chest and head. When he was dazed enough, she landed forward in a handstand and kicked him in his head then pushed off the ground, kicking his chest up for about five times. She locked his huge head in between her boots and flipped, bringing the burly Saiyan flat on the ground. She stood on her feet as she stuck her nose in the air and her tail flicked high in arrogance and stomped into the house past the Saiyans and her friends. She was hungry. Goku was pointing at Nappa, laughing his head off and went in after his mother/sister.

Bulma went up to her old Master and shook him from his shock. "Master Roshi? Would you like to come with us?"

Master Roshi shook his head. "Sorry, Bulma, but this is your opportunity to go home where you and Goku belong."He said raising an eyebrow. He knew that Bulma was born here but everything about her screamed Saiyan."I'll stay here."

Bulma shrugged but hugged her old perverted Master for one last goodbye, much to her Master's excitement."Thank you Master Roshi."

"No problem." Master Roshi giggled, his hand roaming to her posterior. Bulma pinch his arm and he let go of her with a cry.

"Watch it, Roshi!" She pointed at him warningly. She turned to the rest."What about you, Oolong? Puar?"

"No thanks," Oolong squeaked, his eyes trained on the three new Saiyans at the door. Puar shook her head.

"ChiChi?"

ChiChi gave Bulma an incredulous look."Of course, I'm not going to let Goku leave without me. I'm coming!"

"That's what she said." Bulma giggled. Everyone laughed. Even Vegeta was snickering away. ChiChi chased after Bulma who ran up the stairs to get her things, blushing red.

"Ooh! You are so lucky that your Goku's mother and my friend, Bulma!" ChiChi threatened.

The Saiyans were taken aback. How was the female Kakarott's mother? Bulma came downstairs with her bookbag full of capsules secured and locked in her bag. She went in the kitchen, ignoring those who were intimidated by the Saiyans that followed her, and grabbed a juicy red steak from out the oven. She made it for Goku. Once she pulled it out, the aroma wafted into the room residating the Saiyans. She turned around and found four hungry Saiyans in her face. They tried grabbing at her for it but she gave them the stink eye.

"This is for Goku! Not you three!" She hissed, pulling the steak out their range and gave it to Goku, who look like a kid that got a shiny toy for Christmas.

"Thanks!" Goku boomed, kissing Bulma's cheek. She shooed him off and went back to packing some meats she had stored in the freezer she installed. Then she would have to go home to say goodbye. Next kami's lookout also. She was brought out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" She turned to look in Radditz's dark eyes.

"Your Kakarott's mother?" He asked.

"Yes and no." She answered then turned to pack more frozen meat but was stopped again by Raditz speaking again.

"You can't be Kakarott's mother because he is my younger brother and our mother is with our father at home. Are you trying to take him from us? And-" Bulma cut him off by pinching his lips together.

"Will you shut up?!" Bulma shouted in his face. "I said yes and no, you moron. That mean that I've taken care of him since he was little and I didn't biologically have him. Jesus, you need to clean your fucking ears." Bulma muttered at the end, letting go of Radditz's lips and stompingaway from the irritating Saiyans. So annoying.

Goku came back with an empty plate and dumped it in the sink."Heh. You seriously shouldn't do that to her. Mostly because if it weren't for her. I wouldn't know about my Saiyan heritage." Goku stated and walked away with his tail curling in the air. Vegeta walked right after him. He wanted to get off this mudball already. Nappa and Radditz scrambled to follow. Bulma led them out the house and shot in the air towards her home city. She had to get her father to up the ki shield that protected the planet. It let ships and rockets through but Ki and energy beam wise, it would be hard to get through since every week Bulma and Goku with some of the fighters would push all their ki into the energy generator that never loses energy and it would project around the planet. Right now, since two years ago, the energy level was up to about 600 thousand. No one would detect the ki shield and kami said that if any thing that was harmful to the planet, they would harden the shield so no one got in or out.

Goku came up beside her."So we gonna say bye to the rents'." He asked, a frightened ChiChi on his back.

"Yeah and I have to get dad to check the you know what." Bulma replied, her eyebrows raised in secrecy.

"Got'cha." Goku wound his tail around Bulma's leg.

"What is with the whispering?" Vegeta demanded, approching them.

"I have no idea what the fuck you are talking about." Bulma said, flatly.

"Woman!"

"Oh lookie. We're here!" Bulma said, dropping down to her home. She entered the password to the door for her father's lab, that was located outside, and ran in then slammed the door. She could still hear Vegeta ranting outside like a little child. He was threatening to blow up the house and city. Psh. If they could come up with something to protect the planet, of course they would come up with an invention to protect the houses and buildings as well if the planet's ki shield was somehow destroyed or rendered useless.

"Hi daddy!" Bulma kissed his cheek.

"Hey pumpkin. What can I help you with?" Dr. Briefs asked, tinkering with an invention.

"I just came by to say goodbye because me and Goku are going to another planet and to keep the sheild up." Bulma said bluntly.

"Oh, okay. Love you dear."

"Love you too dad. And say goodbye for me to mom okay."

"Okay and be careful."

"Sure." Bulma said then whispered."No promises."

Bulma trotted to the door and put the code in. She could still here Vegeta ranting up a storm like a toddler outside of it and Goku was on the otherside of the yard by the pool, hovering over it, when she came out and shut the door. Wow looks like all of them are not to happy about being near their Prince during a hissy fit. Bulma stared at Vegeta with a blank face until he calmed down more.

"Just one more stop then we're off, okay. I gotta talk to Kami." Bulma said,now hovering 5 feet off the ground.

"Thank you! I can finally get off this stupid planet!" Nappa belowed. The rest ignored him as they all blasted off to where Korin's tower was located. 3 more minutes of Saiyan's whining, Vegeta's temper, and ChiChi's constant whimpering, they floated by Korin's tower. The Saiyan's watched as a small white chubby cat with a long staff greeted them where they were.

"How's it going Bulma? Goku?" The feline asked.

"Hey Korin! It's good but I was wondering if you had any sensu beans left. Me and Goku only have 5."

"Of course! I just got a fresh batch right in my kitchen. You can fill yours up again."

"Kay!" Bulma sped in the tower then came back 10 seconds later, tossing a capsule in the air."Thanks Korin!."

"It was nice seeing you again, Korin," Goku smiled.

"Bye!" The Saiyans flew higher to catch up to Goku and Bulma as the duo landed on a floating giant platform. It was semi dome like and a huge house like palace was sitting on top of the flat surface. Trees aligned in only two rows and small plant life by the building. There was a person watering the flowers not to far from their current location.

"Mr. Popo!" Goku shouted, letting ChiChi off his back.

What looked like a medium sized short man that wore clothes like a genie would and his skin was black with unblinking eyes turned towards them and waved.

"Goku! Bulma!" He shouted, putting down his garden pitcher and ran towards.

"It;s good to see you Mr. Popo. Is Kami here?" Goku asked.

"Yes he is. Come, he's this way."

(Time Skip)

Bulma was in the control room, checking everything over and making sure to put as much security in it as much as she can such as eye scans, hand scanners, blood scanners, voice activated into the system so none of the Saiyans can mess up her ship or try to control it. Once everthing was in order she left room and went to an adjoing room and typed in the coordinates her 'prince' gave her and without warning the ship shot off and into the sky, passing the atmosphere in five seconds flat. When that was done she left the whole control room altogether and locked it. She turned to go to her trianing room, only to get knocked over by her son, who was whining to no end.

"Ma! Can you make some food I'm hungryyy," He pleaded holding her waist in a tight embrace, nuzzling his face into her stomach with his tail curling and coiling around like a feline cat. She sighed and patted his head tiredly.

"Sure, Goku, now go and wait for me in the kitchen okay?"

Goku jumped to his feet eagerly. "Okay!" He ran off towards the kitchen and Bulma sighed, shaking her head then chuckling.

Her tail that was curled around her waist, uncoiled and bristled as she walked in the kitchen. Radditz was in the refridgerator, tossing box after box of packed food over his shoulder. Goku was looking at him with unreadable eyes, his own tail flicking around behind him. Bulma stomped up to Radditz and pulled him back by his leg, making him fly to the other side of the room. He didn't hit the wall but he was confused enough for Bulma to stack up the boxes and put the on the counter. Just because they were in a ship, _her_ ship, on the way to their home planet, doesn't mean that they could make a mess. They needed to learn some manners.

"Hey!" Radditz whined, getting up from his crash spot."I wanted to eat."

Bulma huffed and walked back to Radditz then shoving him in a seat next to her son. She wagged a finger at him. "I don't want any messes in my kitchen. You want food, you come to me, got it." Radditz for the first time lost his mean demeanor and hostiliy and whimpered in response, nodding his head. His tail came undone from his waist and sagged. Bulma smiled and kissed his foredhead, running her fingers down his back. Like Goku, he calmed down and was purring. Now unknowingly, she had another son to look after. Bulma removed her fingers and walked back to the counter. A lot of pots and pans were out and the smell of food, mostly meat made the Saiyans in the kitchen drool. She felt Vegeta and Nappa come in as well when they smelled the heavenly aroma. Goku silently jumped out of his seat and tiptoed close to the refriedgerator while Bulma's back was turned. There was plates of food. He went to get a fried chicken leg of the plate when a wooden spoon crashed down on his hand. He yelped, rubbing his injured appendage and looked sheepishly at Bulma, who stood right next to him with a scolding expression, wooden spoon in one hand and the other hand on her hip and her foot was tapping.

"Honey, if you wanted something just ask, don't take food with your hands." She wagged the spoon in his direction but gave him some food nonetheless when he pulled his puppy dog act. She gave him one of everything and shooed him back to his seat.

"Thanks momma!" He immediately started stuffing his face. Bulma shook her head at him and went back to making dinner that was almost finished. Radditz shifted in his seat nervously. Nappa and Vegeta looked at Goku in envy. When Bulma was done making dinner and getting out cups and drinks, a voice startled her but it was what the voice said that was startling.

"Can I get some food now, mama?" She swiftly turned to look at Radditz, who had a blush on his face. Vegeta was staring at him in disgust and Nappa was staring at him with shock. Goku was stil stuffing his face, not paying attention. Bulma smiled softly and nodded.

"Sure sweetie, c'mere." Radditz was at her side in a flash. She handed him plates and filled it. There was a lot. Dinner tonight was rice, beans, fried chicken, corn, miso soup, ramen noodles, beef, mash potatos with gravy, spagetti and meatballs, macaroni and cheese, garlic bread, broccoli, shrimp, carrots, string beans, and raw meat. She knew that unlike humans, Saiyans like their meat raw and it was healthy for them as well. Radditx managed to balance his food as he sat down and dug in. Bulma grabbed extra plates, filled it with food and served them to the rest. Since ChiChi wasn't present at the time she made her two plates, wraaped it in foil and put it in the fridge. While she was eating a tail wrapped around her leg. She looked into her son's eyes and rolled her own. He wanted some of her food so she gave him three chciken legs and two of her raw meat. He happily started eating, staying by her legs.

Vegeta was looking at the two in disdain. He couldn't get their relationship at all. It was mind-boggling. He looked the female but mostly her eyes. They were strange, He couldn't stop staring at them. It was unusual that a Saiyan had two different eye colors. And it has never happened in his whole knowledge in Saiayn history. This female was a puzzle. She wasn't easy to read. The thing that bothered him the most was how strong she and Kakkarot were. They had trained obviously but under that small gravity pull. They shouldn't have gotten that strong. It was impossible. The female can easily pass as a the number one female elite. She was the second strongest female in the whole Saiyan race. The first is his mother. And Kakkarot was right after her, he was born out of a third class family but was stronger than all the males, even him! His father, King Vegeta, was even below his level. He had to learn their secrets.

Bulma finished her dinner first and stood up. She walked next to the large table she recently sat on and came to stand in front of a computer panel. With one press of a button, she activated the kitchen bots and programmed them them to take and wash the dirty dishes. She stretched her arms high in the air and looked back at her Goku, smiling at him.

"Goku want to get some training in before we sleep?" She asked, her tail flicking behind her, drawing attention from the older unmated Saiyans named Nappa and Vegeta.

"Yeah!" Goku ran past Bulma and climbed up the latter to a room that was completely empty of anything other than downstairs. Bulma followed after him and hopped up into the room. They pressed a green button on their gravity bracelets and turned it up to 100x Gravity of Earth. The didn't start sparring. No they couldn't do that in this ship yet. They just sat across from each other, cross-legged, clenched their hands into fists and closed it like a bridge over their chests in a meditating pose, closing their eyes. Their minds have connected together. Their reality fading from their senses. Bodies in the real world automatically protecting themselves. Vegeta wanting to train himself stood up from his perch at the table.

"Nappa! Radditz!" He barked. "Let's go." He stalked up the latter. Nappa and Radditz looked at each other than shrugged, following after the temperamental prince. Vegeta wanted to train so he could watch the two earth-saiyans they picked up. He wanted to know everything about them. But he was disappointed when they weren't doing anything but sitting across each other meditating. Is that what they do all day, everyday? He felt sad at not knowing their secrets and immediately started training, signalling Nappa and radditz to fight him at the same time. They had gotten two hours of training in. Radditz was shocked that the walls just absorb energy instead of being destroyed. When stray blasts went straight to his brother and his 'mother', it just explodes around them, showing a thing layer of a ki shield that was surrounding them. Through all the noises, they had woken his brothers' female and she came up here screeching then left.

Nappa and Vegeta were sparring while he sat out. He was the first to be injured badly enough to sit up against the wall. His tail was not around his waist but next to him, thumping at the florecent floor. He was startled out of his musings when the two meditating Saiyans fell back into a giggling mess.

"That last one was the best ki blast I've ever seen and felt!" Bulma giggled, cracking her neck after sitting up again. Kakkarot was still on the ground trying to catch his breathe. From the corner of his eye he could see Nappa nursing a burn on his arm and Vegeta scowling, like always but this time it was at his brother and Bulma.

Goku or Kakkarot, finally maintained his breathing and sat up stretching his limbs. He had a great training session and just wanted to get back to Chi Chi so he could relax more. Before he could stand up, sudden pain swarmed from his tail to his spine. Bulma jumped when her son cried out and fall to his elbows rubbing the base of his tail that was slightly smoking. She looked at Radditz but he was very injured, bleeding all over the floor, Nappa tending to his own wounds and Vegeta was watching them yet his eyes seemed far away. But his right hand was moving. He must be in a memory. She ran to Goku and examined his tail. The fur where the blast hit was singed but it would heal. Their tails may have been trained thoroughly but ki blasts by the base of a Saiyan tail where extremely sensitive nerve endings were, were very painful still. She on instinct pulled Goku closer to her. His head was on her chest and his body was rigid. She wrapped her tail gently around Goku and purred loudly. It always made him feel better. Bulma nuzzled her face in his hair and ran a hand down his spine to sooth the pain.

Nappa heard Bulma purr and stopped to watch. He had ignored when Kakkarot screamed in pain but when the female Saiyan started purring, it was erotic. He wasn't mated to anyone back on Vegeta-sei because females tend to stay away from him. He stuck to whores from the harem. He can feel his pants bulging. His erection was painfully hard. The female was unmated from the looks of it and he will have her. She was strong, beautiful, and doesn't take any crap. He wants her badly. Radditz was filled with envy at how his brother gets most of Bulma's attention. He knows that his own mother was alive and well but she really didn't give her family any attention. He doesn't even know why his father had mated with her at all. He may not show it but he wanted comfort. A mother's soothing touch. And that's what Kakkarot was getting right now. His head slumped and he whimpered softly, no one else heard it but Bulma because Nappa was undressing her with his eyes, Vegeta was still out of it, and Goku was calming down but her whole attention was on Radditz. Bulma shifted so she can stand, pulling her son with her and she gently untangled her self and lightly pushed Goku towards the door.

"Go to the medical room, I'll bandage your tail up." She said smiling at him. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." He said walking out, holding his injured tail. Bulma kept her eyes on Radditz though. She walked towards him, her tail swiching behind her in an unreadable gesture. Vegeta had finally snapped out off his memories to watch the female go to one of his soldiers. Nappa was thinking of ways to ravish her in different places and surfaces. Radditz ears perked when very soft and light footsteps came in his direction. He looked up with half-lidded eyes to see Bulma crouched right in front of him, her eyes worried. He still thought it was strange for her to have two different eye colors but it didn't matter to him anymore. He kept his gaze on her face. Her hair covered her colored eye and her dark onxy eye was in view. The main of her hair was long like his but looked very soft. He was compelled to touch it and did so. It felt like silk. It ran through his large rough fingers easily. It looked rough but it was indeed soft. A giggle that sounded like pure bells rung in his ear and he looked back at Bulma's face to see a small smile.

"I guess your not the only one, who likes to touch my hair." She giggled. Radditz blushed and looked away. Bulma, after finishing her inspection of his wounds, stood up. Radditz looked at her as she asked. "Can you walk?"

He nodded slightly. "Yes."

Bulma took both of his large hands and easily pulled him to his feet."Let's go get you fixed up big guy." She said softly. She was helping him out when Vegeta finally found his voice.

"And just where do you think you are going with my soldier, woman?" He boomed from across the room, his trademark scowl shining on his face.

Bulma clicked her tongue. "To the medical room so I can patch him up." She huffed.

"He needs to train!"

Bulma's head whipped around so fast, she could have snapped her neck. "No he needs to fucking_ rest_! Unless you see him fit to train right now, you obviously need your fucking eyes checked. Radditz is coming with me and if you got a problem with that then tough!" She bared her teeth at him and wrapped her tail around Radditz's waist, suprising him and everyone else in this room.

Vegeta was seething as they left and Nappa had to face his wrath.

(Time Skip)

It's been about two weeks on this ship going to Vegeta-sei. Bulma just like in the past have been serious. She honed on her instincts more. She didn't smile unless Radditz and Goku were around. She trained in her mind with Goku since they didn't have land to train on. Her mood was darker. It was the same as when she first turned into a Saiyan. She always kept her tail tight around her. Goku, who seen his mother's mood dampen, also did as well. The other Saiyans were now seeing what Goku and Bulma act like when they kept to themselves. Earth was still their home though and now they finally realize they are in stranger territory. They only felt calm when they were around their family at home and now the new Saiyans fucked it up. Chi Chi stayed with Goku at most times by his side. Radditz, Vegeta, and Nappa were all surprised of how she looked Saiyan. They wanted to get off this ship and fast.

"Planet Vegeta-sei. Landing in 20 minutes." The computer said on the overhead, alerting the whole ship.

"It's about fucking time!" Bulma snapped. She jumped down from the ceiling rail, landing in a crouch. She was training her tail upside down again. Didn't need a recap of someone pulling her fucking tail.

She went to her room and mentally counted off things in her list. Capsule house case. Check. Gravity Room. Check. Food. Check. Sensu beans. Check. Clothes. Check. Finally, music and violin. Check. Bulma had forgotten about her violin. She played for 4 years before she had met Goku and was a pro. Her violen teacher had said she was a natural. She loved this instrument very much. She felt someone's ki behind her and looked over her shoulder to see her son leaning against the doorframe.

"It's time Ma." He said. His regular black gi on. She had hers on too. She sighed and pulled her capsule corp duffle bag over her head and her black violin case strap on her shoulder. It was long enough to be pulled over her head but she didn't want to be tangled.

"Let's go." They left her room and met everyone else by the door where the ramp was. Chi Chi immediately ran to Goku who wrapped his arm around her and Radditz smiled at her. She smiled back then returned to indifference facade when the atmosphere of the planet shook the ship.

"Hold on." Bulma warned, planting her feet on the floor, straight, strong, and unmoving.

The ship shook for a few more seconds then landed on a grassy plain. It was beautiful. Mountains, rivers, trees, etc. She can hear animals around in the forest, roaming peacefully. The sky was blood red. It was a sight to see. She would stay here. Yes this would be great for my son and his girlfriend, Onr by one, they walked off the ramp. Vegeta set his scouter on his left ear and pressed a button. He was speaking but Bulma wasn't listening. She went on the left side of the ship's ramp and pressed a panel. It moved out the way to show three buttons. An override, to close the ship in a capsule, and a tracker. She pressed the tracker first and then closed the ship in it's capsule after she left her stuff on the ramp. She didn't want anyone snooping through her stuff and she didn't want anyone to know about her too much. She was brought of her inner monologe by Vegeta.

"Woman,let's go!" He barked. Bulma snorted at him, causing the already permanent scowl on his face to deepen and flashed out then reappear right above them. She waited till' he led the way.

Vegeta shot passed Bulma. As well as Nappa and Radditz then her family. Her hair blew back from her eyes. Her arms were crossed and she just followed big head, Vegeta, to where they were going. Few minutes later, she saw a huge castle up ahead but wasn't impressed. Don't get her wrong it was beautiful but she traveled a lot and saw many castles on Earth so it kind of lost it's spark after about5 or 6 times. They landed in front of a gate. Two saiyans were standing by it. Guards. Huh wonderful. They bowed Vegeta went passed. The Saiyan Guards stood when the prince went passed and nodded to Nappa and Radditz. They were stumped when they say three new people on them but their gaze was on Bulma mostly, since the other female was already taken. The one the the right smirked, closing his hand on his crotch. The one on the left simply stared. Bulma paid no mind but Goku growled menacingly his ki rising. The guard on the right simply glared back while the left looked away.

Inside the palace was okay she guessed. It was elegant. Bulma's tail unraveled and curled around her body exoticly, alluring. Every saiyan guard they passed stared at Bulma, much to Goku, Nappa, Radditz and suprisingly Vegeta's distaste. Bulma was paying them no mind as she mapped directions mentally. The stopped at two large doors, guards already staring at a certain female again, and went in. The throne room. It was huge. Columns of statues, black marbled floors, red carpet, of course, and a huge seat all the way on the other side. It was made of gold. Surprised no one tried to steal it yet. A man who looked exactly like Vegeta but taller and with a goatee sat on it then greeted his son.

"Brat."

"Old Man."

Bulma has been here for one 6 minutes and she already wants to go back to where her family's thing were in that forest grassy region.

_**A/N: It has been a while hasn't it. Hehe. Here review. Im not abandoning any of my stories it's just that with school, sometimes writer's block, and that hurricane. Whoo! Anyway have a great night! xoxo**_


End file.
